


These Moments (A Love Worth Seeing)

by ich_bin_ein_stern



Series: I Just Really Love Haikyuu!! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Good Senpai Are Good Senpai, Hinata And Kageyama Are Destined To Be Together (This Is A Fact), M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ich_bin_ein_stern/pseuds/ich_bin_ein_stern
Summary: "First, it was volleyball. Then it was you and volleyball. And now? It's just you. I only want you."(9 times the tender moments between Kageyama and Hinata are witnessed without them knowing and 1 time they show the whole world.)





	These Moments (A Love Worth Seeing)

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self-indulgent.

_You're the light at the end of the tunnel,_

_You're the brightest star in the sky,_

_With you, I feel like this can last forever._

_With you, I feel like I can fly._

**1\. Yamaguchi**

The first couple of practices of the new school year is always the most awkward in Yamaguchi's opinion. First years interested in volleyball tend to be a little rambunctious among the second and third years and are often way too loud - something he should be used to at this point given who is on Karasuno's volleyball team - when they show up for morning practice. Half the time, he keeps an openly agitated Tsukki busy with mindless conversation while Ennoshita (captain) and Noya (vice-captain) take great pride in boosting the volleyball team. Everyone else maintains a positive atmosphere as demonstrations take up much of practice for the first couple of weeks. 

"His Majesty and the midget have been gone for some time," Tsukki states quietly. "Weren't they supposed to bring back water bottles five minutes ago?" The tall boy - now the second tallest on the team thanks to a ridiculously tall first year named Neji - is fanning himself with the collar of his shirt. "We're all going to die of heat stroke because of them." 

Just as Yamaguchi opens his mouth to reply, Ennoshita calls out to him. "Can you go find Kageyama and Hinata? They've been gone a long time." His gaze falls to the first years spread across the court while on their backs, chests heaving. "I would hate to cancel practice because everyone passes out from dehydration." With a nod, Yamaguchi sends an annoyed Tsukki a small smile before leaving the gym in search of their missing teammates. 

The sun is unforgiving. In fact, Yamaguchi silently acknowledges that the heat inside the gym is less severe. The outside fountains where the team usually fills their water bottles are on the side of the gym, thankfully shaded most of the time. As he draws closer to the location, voices start to reach his ears. The voices aren't rushed or full of anger - excitement or otherwise - or even high-pitched. They're easy to recognize when he pauses just behind the corner. 

" - and it made me nervous because I can't afford to fail any classes this year." That's Hinata.

"We'll have to make use of the tutoring options." That's Kageyama. "We looked at them just before school started. We have to maintain a 60 or above in order to remain regular members." There's a hitch in someone's breath - most likely Hinata's - followed by some shuffling. "Don't cry, dumbass. We like volleyball too much to give up now."

Yamaguchi risks a sneak around the corner before yanking his head back and pressing himself up against the wall. His reaction is silly but he honestly wasn't excepting Kageyama to be the gentle type. There's a little more shuffling and he takes another risk to peek around the corner and - yup. Kageyama is still hugging Hinata (arms around his waist, cheek resting on top of Hinata's head). The only difference now is that Hinata is hugging back and his face is tilted towards Kageyama's neck.

"We'll be okay," he hears Kageyama state with surprising certainty. "Just promise you'll say something if you start falling behind."

Hinata sniffles and pulls away. "I promise." Yamaguchi watches Hinata rub his red-rimmed eyes before sending Kageyama a small smile. "Let's get these water bottles back to the gym. Everyone's probably dying by now."

"It'll be your fault if they do."

"What?!" Hinata squawks. "No, it won't!"

"Yes, it will!"

And this is when Yamaguchi decides to make his presence known. "Hey, guys. The captain wants to know what's taking so long." He tunes out their arguing - something the first years will need to learn - and watches, with a critical eye, at how close Kageyama and Hinata are standing to each other while carrying a box of filled water bottles each. Their arms consistently brush against each other in a seemingly unbothered way. 

For once, he doesn't think he'll tell Tsukki about this.

**2\. Tanaka and Noya**

"Have any of you seen where Kageyama and Hinata went?"

The regulars of Karasuno's volleyball team pause in their cooldown to glance around the gym and then at each other.

"No, captain," one first year - named Takibana - replies. 

"I think they stepped outside for their cooldown," Noya pipes up. 

Tsukishima snorts in mild disgust. "It's hotter outside than it is in here." He shakes his head while mumbling "idiots" under his breath.

Tanaka, with his sweat-soaked shirt folded halfway up his chest, gets up from the bench. "As a good senpai, I will go get them!" He points to Noya. "Be a good senpai and follow me!" Noya laughs a little while getting up. Together, he and Tanaka salute the team and walk outside. The sun glares down at them, seemingly offended by their very presence.

"We're going to melt," Tanaka groans. "I'm too handsome to melt."

"Let's just find them and drag them back inside," Noya swipes a hand across his forehead, grimacing at the wetness he sees when he looks at it. "They'll really die of heat stroke if we don't."

Finding their kouhai isn't easy. They aren't by the water fountains or near the trees. When Noya suggests they check the vending machines, Tanaka nods because at least they can walk under the covering to keep most of their body out of the sun's direct path. 

" - receives are getting better but your serves still suck." 

Tanaka and Noya share a look. 

"Yeah, well, you get angry too easy when I practice my serves!"

They round the corner and pause because surely the heat is playing tricks on them. Kageyama and Hinata are sitting on the low wall across from the vending machine, each with a juice box - Tanaka makes a mental note to scold them about that later (water is a better choice) - and towel. Hinata's towel is covering his head while Kageyama's towel remains around his neck. That's not what has either of the older boys stopping.

Nope.

Hinata is leaning his head against Kageyama's shoulder as they talk. It wouldn't mean much if it weren't for Kageyama's hand resting on the low of Hinata's back, keeping him from falling off every time he speaks. Briefly - perhaps, subconsciously - Hinata rubs the side of his head against Kageyama's shoulder. 

"That's because you don't like to listen to me."

"That's because you like to yell at me!"

Their bickering - completely normal and sometimes endearing - picks up but neither Tanaka and Noya want to stay outside any longer. Silently, Noya wonders how his kouhai can stand the heat so casually. 

"Oi, my cute kouhai! It's time to go back inside."

Hinata lifts his head from Kageyama's shoulder and turns around a bit. "Okay! We're coming!" His grin is bright. He hops down quickly followed by Kageyama and tosses his juice box into the trash can. "Race you!" Hinata throws at the taller boy before taking off to the gym.

"Dumbass!" Kageyama yells after him as he drops his crushed juice box in the trash and follows at high speed.

Noya shakes his head. "How do they still have that kind of energy?"

"The power of love knows no bounds!" Tanaka wipes away a drop of sweat as if it were a tear.

 **3\. Kenma**  

Shouyou is his friend. A close friend. Somewhere on the same scale as Kuroo (if he's honest with himself) which makes him a priority among his phone's contact list, a priority when it comes to playing/discussing new games, and a priority during training camp. Even if Shouyou bawled his eyes out earlier in the day after realizing that this is the last training camp the two will be at together, he still tossed for his friend (for half an hour; a new record) and helped him beat a particularly hard boss in Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance. 

When his friend ran off before dinner, he didn't think much of it. Shouyou's attention jumps from people to people a lot and he has made many friends over the past year and a half. Still, it's kind of concerning when Shouyou doesn't show up for dinner or evening practice. In fact, he hasn't seen Shouyou's scary setter around for a while either.

Maybe they got into a fight and decided to blow off some steam? Lev has already complained twice about not seeing Shouyou during dinner. Even if his ridiculously tall teammate is annoying most of the time, he's voicing Kenma's thoughts pretty well. Over half of Karasuno's team seems concerned but treat the whole situation as something normal (some even going as far as to say that Shouyou and his setter need to stop running off together). 

So, here he is.

It's dark outside save for a few lit up lamp posts. The hill outside the gym is bare but that doesn't mean the top of the hill, the only other flat surface besides the buildings, is. Maybe Shouyou and his setter decided to practice outside because the temperature cooled off significantly. Taking his time to walk up the hill, Kenma doesn't hear anything. Not even hushed voices as he reaches the top so this could have been a waste of energy - _oh_.

He wasn't expecting to see it but, really, it doesn't surprise him in the least. 

His friend is sitting on the ground, leaning back on his arms, while his scary setter is sprawled half on the ground and half in his lap. Shouyou's face is tilted towards the moon, expression carefree from what he can tell, and while he can't see the setter's face, the steady rise and fall of his chest indicate sleep. A few feet away from the duo is a volleyball and a couple of tipped over water bottles. 

It's nearing midnight and Kenma knows that if his friend doesn't get some proper rest, he'll be off his game in the morning. Maybe. Probably? His friend often surprises him.

"Shouyou," he calls out softly. "It's time for you two to come inside."

Shouyou jumps slightly and Kenma watches, head tilting curiously, as the smaller boy places his hand on his setter's chest to see if he work him up.

"Okay," he calls over his shoulder. "We'll be inside in a minute."

It's a dismissal if he's ever heard one. 

"Good night," he hears himself say.

"Good night, Kenma. See you in the morning."

**4\. Yachi**

She is ashamed to admit, only to herself, that she didn't think this would ever happen. When Ennoshita makes the announcement at the last victory meal he - along with Tanaka, Noya, Narita, and Kinoshita - will have with Karasuno, there's a stunned silence that lasts nearly a whole minute. It's not until Hinata breaks out into nervous chatter that the announcement really settles in. 

"A-Are you sure?" Hinata stammers out. "I mean, I don't - I'm not sure if I - I mean, what if I'm not good at it?!"

Ennoshita sends him a kind smile. In a lot of ways, it reminds Yachi of Suga's smile. "Believe it or not, the majority of us sat down to discuss it." He waves his hand around towards everyone - _even_ at Tsukishima and Yamaguchi - besides herself, Hinata, and Kageyama. "You're great at encouragement and you take criticism really well. You've improved so much over the last two years that it was pretty much settled before we really even started talking about it."

"You'll be a great captain, Shouyou!" Noya pumps a fist into the air. "Your senpai believe in you!" 

Two, tiny tears roll down Hinata's face. "I p-promise to do my best!" He bows as best he can over the table.

"Now all you have to do is decide on your vice-captain," Tanaka throws in. "Make sure you think carefully about it." But Yachi sees him glance at a silent Kageyama as he speaks. 

"Not it," Tsukishima is quick to say.

"Me either," Yamaguchi offers an apologetic smile. "We talked about that too and, well, it just doesn't fit us."

The victory dinner continues on with the third years discussing college plans and making promises to visit during weekend practices or games. As Yachi walks around to refill everyone's glass of water, she nearly stumbles over her own feet when she glances down while passing Hinata and Kageyama. Hands shaking just a bit, she refills Noya's glass, not really paying attention to his gratitude, while trying - and failing - to not glance in Hinata's and Kageyama's direction.

 _They're holding hands_ , she thinks while settling in her seat to finish her meal. _Their fingers are laced_.

She feels her face heat up and chugs her glass of water like her life depends on it. When Hinata leans closer to Kageyama, talking about the game - "You got it right to my palm and it felt good to hit! My heart went 'gwah' and then I heard the whistle! Game over! We won!" - she sees the tips of Kageyama's ears turn red. When the taller boy shifts in his seat, she barely manages to catch Hinata's quick glance to the area between their arms before he grins to himself.

A burst of happiness surges through her.

 _Nearly two years of beating around the brush_ , Yachi thinks. _I wonder who confessed first_.  

Kageyama and Hinata haven't shown any signs of change. They still get into arguments during practice (but they're been quicker to solve). They still race to the gym every morning (and she's seen Kageyama pull a panting Hinata back to his feet while sincerely  _teasing_ him). They still practice outside even after the gym closes (even if it's done in a more joking manner lately). So, maybe they have changed and she just didn't think too much about it?

She knows Hinata will choose Kageyama as his vice-captain.

Everyone knows this. 

When Kageyama nudges Hinata's shoulder and says something she can't quite make out, she sees the happiness immediately reflect in Hinata's eyes. 

 _I'm so happy for you both_.

**5\. Oikawa and Iwaizumi**

"You said you wanted to come." 

Oikawa turns his head to pout at his best friend while shuffling across the aisle to exit the gym holding the final game of this year's high school nationals. "I just wanted to see how Tobio-chan and Shrimpy-chan improved without their senpai!"

"Karasuno won," Iwaizumi answers with an eye roll. "Hinata-san and Kageyama led them to victory." He rotates his shoulder once they're out of the gym. "I never expected either of them to take on important roles but they did well." It's simple praise but Oikawa scowls. 

"I can't believe we won't get to play against them again!" Oikawa crosses his arms over his chest. "Tobio-chan promised we would but it's been years!"

Iwaizumi sends him an annoyed look. "We're college students. We don't have a lot of free time. In fact," he cracks his neck knowing full well that Oikawa hates the sound, "the only reason we're here is because your math teacher conveniently canceled class at the last minute." 

"Whatever!" Oikawa starts moving towards the locker room. "Let's be good senpai and congratulate them!" 

"After this, you're treating me to ramen." 

Oikawa shrugs. "What else is new, Iwa-chan?" They expertly avoid being stalled by the large crowd filling the hallway. "Oh, I see that taller blocker from Karasuno and his freckled friend!" Walking up to them, Oikawa smiles. "Where is Tobio-chan and Shrimpy-chan?"

The freckled one blinks in surprised. He shares a look with his tall companion before shrugging. "They're in the locker room still," the tall blond one answers with a suspicious look. Oikawa can honestly say he can't blame the kid. "They're supposed to meet us on the bus in a few minutes."

"Thank you," Iwaizumi cuts with a nod. "And congratulations on your win."

Tall boy nods while his freckled friend smiles. "Thank you."

"Alright," Oikawa interrupts and blatantly ignores the glares sent his way. "We're going to say 'hi' real quick and then leave." He starts ushering Iwaizumi away and ignores the "Crappykawa" he hears.

There's no noise when they enter the locker room - the door doesn't even squeak - and Oikawa briefly entertains the idea of Tall Boy and Freckles lying to him when Iwaizumi grabs him by the arm, slaps a hand over his mouth before he can gasp, and jerks him behind the corner. "Be quiet," he mouths to Oikawa and only lets go when he receives a nod. "Why?" Oikawa mouths and scowls when he gets an eye roll in return. 

Iwaizumi motions him to be quiet as they peek around the corner. Eyes widening, Oikawa really can't believe the sight he's seeing. It's...intimate. He actually feels a little shame for witnessing such a moment. Kneeling on the floor, with his head in Shrimpy's lap, is Kageyama. He's facing their way with his eyes closed. Silent tears stream down his face and Shrimpy - well, he can't see Shrimpy's face. The shorter of the two is bowed Kageyama's head, face buried between his shoulders. 

He's shaking.

Oikawa feels a tug on his arm and lets himself be pulled behind the corner once again. "We're leaving," Iwaizumi mouths before tugging on his arm again. Oikawa gets it. There are just some moments between people that should remain private. There are only a few stragglers in the hallway when they exit the locker room. 

"Aw, well, I can send Tobio-chan a text." Oikawa stretches. "Let's go eat, Iwa-chan~"

Eyes narrowed, Iwaizumi crosses his arms over his chest. "What? No comment about what we just saw?"

"We talked about Tobio-chan's predicament with our former middle school team in the past," Oikawa offers with a shrug. "Our team wasn't right for him and I wasn't always - Karasuno was good for him. _Is_ good for him. He learned to share the court even," he laughs a little, "if it was through the persistence of a jumping orange." Then he groans. "He makes me jealous sometimes!" Turning to his best friend, Oikawa points a finger right into his face. "Iwa-chan! I want us to share moments like that too!"

Iwaizumi sends him an unimpressed look before walking ahead. Oikawa droops a little.

 _Of course_ \- "Aren't you coming?" Iwaizumi is already in front of the exit. How he moves so fast, Oikawa will never know. "If you hurry up, you can stay the night in my dorm."

Oikawa perks up immediately. 

 _Tobio-chan has Shrimpy but I've had Iwa-chan longer. Beat that, Tobio-chan!_  

**6\. Tsukishima, Akaashi, Kuroo, and Bokuto**

Why the four of them agreed to share a suite on campus, Tsukishima will never know. He thinks Yamaguchi tricked him somewhere between their final match as members of Karasuno's volleyball team and the week before graduation. There was an unspoken agreement between himself, Yamaguchi, Kageyama, and Hinata during the entirety of their third year.

They stick together.

Even if Hinata's occasionally messy (always in a rush to go practice, damn volleyball scholarship) and Kageyama particularly burns dinner when it's his turn to cook (because he's so easily distracted by Hinata's entire...everything) and Yamaguchi accidentally washes his white shirts with Hinata's red shirts (probably out of revenge for eating his favorite yogurt, he wouldn't put it past his longtime friend) - Tsukishima will never admit out loud that he considers the two additions to his life as friends.

(Not even when Kageyama runs to the 24/7 pharmacy up the road when it's close to midnight when he gets sick from pushing himself into his studies too hard or how Hinata knows when he's almost out of his favorite type of tea and picks up a new box under the simple statement of "I know you like this kind and I was there anyway!")

Now, not only does his have to deal with Kageyama and Hinata every day - "You're so funny when you're in denial, Tsukki~" - but somewhere over the past couple of weeks, Hinata thought it was a good idea to tell former headaches - "Aw, we love you too, Glasses-kun!" - they lived together. So, here he is playing host while Yamaguchi is at the library for a study session and Hinata and Kageyama bail on him for "volleyball-related reasons."

"It's a little sad that you're not playing volleyball anymore, Tsukki-kun." Bokuto's entire body exudes disappointment. 

"Akaashi-san isn't playing anymore either," Tsukishima throws out.

"Don't remind me," Bokuto yanks the couch pillow he's resting on out from behind his back and groans into it.  

He shares a somewhat amused look with Akaashi before turning to Kuroo who has been surprisingly silent for most of the visit. "And you, Kuroo-san?" He's making pleasant conversation. Part of him wishes Hinata were here so he could do most of the talking. 

Kuroo grins a little. "Bo and I were sighted for the national team along with some other not surprising individuals."

"Oh," Tsukishima blinks. "Congratulation on - " He pauses when the familiar jingle of keys can be heard outside of the suite. Next thing he knows, the door is thrown open and Hinata stumbles in with Kageyama right on his feet. 

They're both laughing.

Pure, honest laughter. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Tsukishima sees Bokuto lower his pillow and his eyes light up. Just before he can call out to Hinata, Akaashi slaps a hand over his mouth and shakes his head. Neither Hinata nor Kageyama notice. They're half covered by the door that bounced back after hitting the wall. 

"I c-can't believe you f-forgot about that," Hinata manages between laughter. "I can't believe y-you got jealous."

"S-Shut up."

Tsukishima sees Hinata shuffle out of view completely - meaning he has to be right up in Kageyama's face - and then hears something that almost makes him choke. "The only one I want tossing to me in _that_ regard is _you_." There's a slight shuffle of clothes followed by a breathy sigh. Tsukishima immediately knows what happened. "Come on," they all hear. "Let's clean up and take a nap before it's time for me to make dinner."

Hinata's bright hair can be seen again. He's being moved backward by a flushed Kageyama - God, Tsukishima recognizes that look on his face - with his arms around Hinata's waist and Hinata is practically beaming with joy. Tsukishima watches Kageyama kick the front door closed with his heel and they disappear on the other side of the wall where the bedrooms are. It's silent for a moment until Kuroo decides to let out a low whistle. 

"Only someone like Shrimpy can make volleyball sound inappropriate."

Tsukishima snorts while gathering up coffee mugs. "Weren't you offering me _private_ practices the summer before my third year in high school?" He smirks a little at the muffled gasp Bokuto makes while Kuroo covers his red face with his hands. He and Akaashi share a secret smile. 

Maybe this whole situation isn't as bad as he thought...

**7\. Daichi and Suga**

It doesn't come as a single shock to either Suga or Daichi when the reporter on the sports channel announces Hinata's and Kageyama's name for the fall line up of Japan's national volleyball team. They call up Asahi and Shimizu and the four of them practically gush like proud family members. When Asahi suggests they go to one of their games in a few months - because getting tickets is easy when you have former kouhai on the team - they all agree to do so. 

As the months go by, the anticipation builds like a forest fire. 

(Suga almost loses his head when Daichi hears the comparison. It's not his fault Daichi pursued a career as a firefighter and made it really easy to come up with fire puns and fire comparisons. Still, Suga enjoys seeing the proud look on Daichi's face when they watch the highlights of the national team's practice and Hinata and Kageyama - now nicknamed as "Japan's Heroic Duo" - are almost always featured.  

Daichi's head is resting comfortably on his shoulder when the screen cuts to Hinata leaping in the air to hit a cross-court spike. "He really is something, isn't he?" When Daichi looks up at him, he smiles.

"You miss it?" Daichi asks quietly.

"Of course," Suga replies. 

"Kōshi - "

He laughs. "Don't. It's okay. I never intended to make a career out it they way they," he nods toward the TV, "agreed to do so as first years in high school. And...I'm really proud of how far they've come."

Daichi picks up his hand and kisses his knuckles one-by-one. "Me too."

Three days later, they're sitting among the crowd between Asahi and Shimizu with cheering cones and a handmade banner. Japan's side of the gym loses their mind when their national team jogs in and Suga screams the loudest when he spots familiar bright hair and his perfect shadow. The red jerseys look good on Kageyama and Hinata. 

They look like the jerseys were made solely for them. 

The first game of the season is between Japan and Portugal. Suga recognizes former high school rivals and friends - Kuroo, Bokuto, and Ushijima - but they pale in comparison to Kageyama and Hinata. 

(Or maybe he's just biased?)

The game is over before he or any of the others want it to be. Like many cases, Hinata scores the final point (after the ball is haphazardly tossed around Japan's side of the court when Bokuto makes a ridiculous save) and he roars along with everyone else. When Daichi suggests they go offer their congratulations, Suga is immediately onboard. 

Asahi and Shimizu are stopped by Bokuto just outside the locker room while Kuroo nods his head towards the door and grins that sly grin he's known for. Shrugging, Daichi pushes open the door for Suga to walk in and they both stop. Not out of shock or disgust. Not at all. Suga feels Daichi take his hand and squeeze and he can't help but rest his head against Daichi's muscular shoulder. 

Right there on the floor, passed out from equal parts excitement and exhaustion, is Kageyama and Hinata. Kageyama's knees are pulled to his chest with one arm wrapped around them and the other is around Hinata's shoulders, holding him as Hinata unconsciously attempts to bury himself between Kageyama's legs and chest. It really is an endearing sight. 

"We'll be in Tokyo for a couple of more days," Daichi whispers. "We can meet up tomorrow."

( _Translation: We're not heartless enough to wake them._ Suga nods his understanding.)

When they step up of the locker room, Kuroo is grinning widely while Bokuto is profusely apologizing to Asahi and Shimuzi (but Suga sends them a little head shake when they send him confusing looks). 

"Aren't they adorable?" Kuroo asks. "Shrimpy threw himself at Kageyama-kun and they slide down the wall. After talking for a bit, they just...passed out - "

"We don't have the cold hearts to wake them!" Bokuto cries dramatically. 

Suga laces his fingers with Daichi's. "Neither do we." He tugs him towards Asahi and Shimuzi and explains the situation.

(A lot of pictures were taken that night.)

**8\. Ushijima**

Nearly seven years ago, he wouldn't have expected to be standing on the same side of the court as _them_. They're no longer _Karasuno's_ Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio but _Japan's_ Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio. And he can admit, if only to himself, that they have improved drastically since he's last seen them play live. 

Ushijima attended a private school and played for a private team until he graduated and was scouted like everyone else on the team. Though, he recalls Tendou mentioning in passing that both Hinata and Kageyama received volleyball scholarships midway into their third year of high school and attended the University of Tokyo with some friends. He also recalls being told that their grades weren't always good either.

("No one really cares as long as they're still passing their classes," Tendou states with utmost certainty. "They're a nationwide recognized winning duo from high school. Only a fool of scouter would overlook them.")

Either way, their teamwork is something...to be admired. "I'm here!" Hinata yells and the ball's at his palm before anyone can blink. Really, it's amazing. But their teamwork doesn't just remain between the two of them. Hinata is fighting for the title of "Ace" while being a good decoy and accepting the criticisms of his older teammates and coach with a surprising grace about himself. Kageyama pulls back immediately when ordered too and easily falls into step with the older members.

In the same way, Kageyama and Hinata offer advice and suggestions of their own.

It works nicely. Everyone gets along. Practice is grueling and sometimes cruel but Hinata always smiles determinedly through his exhaustion and Kageyama is always ready to give a helping hand even if their clothes are drenched. They both approach him from time-to-time, seeking direct (perfectly blunt) criticism when they feel like they're lacking somewhere. 

He gives it to them because they are a team now. And that's what teammates do. He'll correct their form, tell them how to improve their movement, and watch as they perform their combinations over and over again until they all but collapse. It doesn't take long for Ushijima to consider them friends of a sort. Though, he often has to text Tendou for suggestions on how to keep them calm when they're on the verge of an argument and he's the only one with them.

Today seems to be no different. 

"I told you I was only trying to practice!" Hinata's yell can be heard outside the gym. "I just wanted to make sure I got it down to a T before we head to the Olympics!"

"You absolute dumbass!" Kageyama hollers back. "What are we supposed to do if you pop your fucking knee out of place and can't play?!" The sound of a ball hitting the ground sharply quick follows. "What am _I_ supposed to do?"

There's a choked sound followed by a sob. At this point, Ushijima peeks his head around the door that is still locked in place (door doubles can be useful sometimes apparently) while thinking of how he can get the younger two to focus and pauses, his head tilting to the side curiously. Hinata is crying into his hands while Kageyama is rubbing his exposed knee as gently as he can (despite the anger on his face).

A moment later and the dark-haired boy is pushing away Hinata's hands and uses the sleeve of his workout jacket to wipe away his tears. "It," Kageyama struggles for a few seconds before finding the words he wants to say, "scares me when you're reckless sometimes."

"I jump really high," Hinata defends through his sniffles. "It's what I'm good at."

"No," Kageyama shakes his head. "You're great at it but you're great at other things too. Even when you doubt yourself, you're still great at things. Things outside of volleyball. Like cooking and drawing and singing and solving puzzles." He looks down at Hinata's knee and Ushijima follows his gaze. Hinata's knee is red and looks a little swollen from his location behind the door. Some ice and a few days off his legs - if he can manage - will heal it up. "Do you remember what I said when we lost to Aoba Johsai during our first year?"

Hinata sniffles and nods. "Volleyball is the most important thing to you and you need to beat the Grand King."

Kageyama scowls briefly. "Stop calling him that." He shakes his head and sighs. "I love volleyball and I love what volleyball gives me, but it's not the most important thing to me anymore. And I've already beat Oikawa. So what I said back then doesn't matter to me anymore."

"What do you mean?" Hinata is leaning forward, eyes still red and watery.

Kageyama leans down and kisses Hinata's knee before looking up at him. Ushijima can see Hinata's eyes widen in surprise. "First, it was volleyball. Then it was you and volleyball. And now? It's just you. I only want you." He leans forward. "Whether it's on the court or off the court, regardless of who or what we're facing, I want to be with you at the end of the day. I can give up volleyball if I get to keep you in the end."

"Tobio," Hinata closes his eyes but he's smiling. He's smiling and starts crying again. "I knew you were a closet romantic."

Hinata lets Kageyama take his hand. "I will play to the best of my ability for this team and for our country, but I can only be the best when you're with me. Do you understand? This is why I don't like it when you're reckless." He cups his hand around the back of Hinata's head and pulls him in close.

Ushijima turns around and walks away the moment they kiss.

In a way, he's both happy he didn't have to break them up and happy that they managed to work through the problem quickly.

They certainly are an interesting duo. 

**9\. Rival Teams from High School**

It starts with a comment made by Hinata in the middle of cooldown. He's sitting on the floor, leaning against Kageyama's legs with his phone out, when he speaks up. "I really miss the training camps from high school." He turns his phone around to show the whole team a video sent to him by Suga who has taken over as the coach of Karasuno's volleyball team recently. 

"They look like they're having fun," Kageyama acknowledges. "I still can't believe he decided to take over as coach. I thought he'd be a vet or a teacher."

"Not to mention it's kind of difficult to think about Ukai-san retiring." Hinata laughs as he pauses the video. "He's been teasing me about the training camps between our high schools," he nods towards some of the regulars. "We live in Tokyo but I miss the bus trips from Miyagi to Tokyo for training camp." He looks up over at their coach and sighs. "I wonder how everyone else is doing. I miss playing against them!" He misses the 'ah-hah!' moment in Bokuto's expression and the way the elders of the team look at each other in a considering way. 

"Bro," Bokuto whispers when Hinata turns more towards Kageyama and the two start recalling their high school years while occasionally answering questions from curious teammates, "are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Bro, I think so." Kuroo sends a small smile in Hinata's direction. "Ya' know," he starts after a minute, "those two give this entire team everything they have but never ask for anything in return. Maybe we should do something about it?" As one, Bokuto and Kuroo turn toward Ushijima. "What do you think?"

"I would like to play with my former high school team."

Kuroo grins. "That settles it!"

The amount of "count me in's" and "holy shit yes's" Kuroo gets after sending out a mass text could break a world record.

Tokyo's Metropolitan Gym is rented out for two days by Japan's national volleyball team. The local news stations are denied inside access both days. All observable locations have been blocked off by police. Car after car, taxi after taxi, bus after bus; everyone who received a text or was informed about the meet up has been granted admission to the gym.

"I might be a little rusty," Yaku states by way of greeting, "but Lev is probably worse because he stopped playing after high school too." The former captain and Libero of Nekoma share a laugh when a familiar yell carries over the gym. 

"Thank you for inviting us," Akaashi appears with Bokuto draped over him. "The others and I appreciate it." He maintains his calm when Bokuto lets out a whine "Akaashi, I've missed you!"

Oikawa Tooru appears with his team and, after hearing about the tension between Oikawa and Ushijima, Kuroo is pleasantly shocked to see the two shake hands and greet each other nicely. 

"We were talking just last year that we should do something like this," Daichi says as he walks up with Suga at his side. "We've missed playing."

"This dumbass could have gone professional if he didn't wreck his knee the summer before university started," Iwaizumi jerks a thumb in Oikawa's direction while blatantly ignoring the targeted man's protests. "But he makes an okay coach."

"Where are Kageyama and Hinata?" Suga asks. "Shouldn't they be here by now?"

Kuroo shares a grin with Bokuto. "They don't know yet~" The surprised looks on everyone's face - at least, those close enough to hear - is worth it. "Hold your horses, people. Let us explain a few things first and then we'll get started." It's a basic tournament setup. Two teams at a time. Rusty or not, everyone can play. No serious criticisms unless asked for. Have fun. The winning team decides their prize.

"So, we've decided to do it in an old fashion way and draw names from a hat and - " The gym door opens.

It falls silent immediately. 

Kageyama and Hinata are standing at the entrance while talking to each other. Neither notices the crowd of friends and high school rivals and everything in-between. Kageyama casually has his arm around Hinata's shoulder, looking down at the smaller man like he could listen to him talk for the rest of his life. Hinata is grinning up at him as he talks. Suddenly, Hinata whirls away from the inside of the gym with a gasp - "We forgot our kneepads in the car!" - and grabs Kageyama's hand to start yanking him back outside.

"Honestly," Kageyama rolls his eyes as he pulls his hand free and places it on top of Hinata's head. "I'll go get them." He presses a kiss to Hinata's forehead and walks back outside. The door closes slowly enough for half of the gym's occupants to see Hinata sit on the top step to wait.

"Holy shit," someone - probably Tanaka or Yamamoto - whispers. 

"That's so sweet!" Yachi's voice carries over the gym followed by a soft agreement by Shimuzi. 

"If Kageyama doesn't marry that guy, I'll be personally offended," Oikawa states with a vicious smile.  

"Agreed," Suga responds. 

They smile at each other. 

(Karasuno wins in the end but it's mostly due to nearly everyone getting distracted by how Hinata and Kageyama act around each other.)

**+1 Kageyama and Hinata Have No Chill™**

Participating in the Olympics is an amazing feat. 

Hinata shares a look with each of his teammates - receives sweaty grins and confident nods in his direction - before looking up at the man who became more than a teammate nearly a decade ago. At the time, they were 'teammates' who were pretty quick to become 'partners' who slowly progressed to 'best friends' and then 'best friends' became 'boyfriends' and then 'boyfriends' became 'lovers.' The reality is that they were just giving different names to their unbreakable connection. 

It's an amazing thing to go through so much with one person, through the hurt and the success, and achieve the goal they set together when they were teens overly obsessed with volleyball and nothing but.

Kageyama looks down at him and grins, eyes flashing with glee, before nodding towards the opposing team and cocking an inquiring eyebrow. They're so close to winning. One more point and Japan takes the gold. He nods. Japan gets the next serve and Ushijima has been selected to do it. Hinata moves to stand between Kuroo and Kintako (a newbie with amazing upper body strength) and grins up at both of them - ridiculously tall teammates while he only grew to be 5'9" - and waits for everything to fall into motion. 

The game ends much like Karasuno's match against Aoba Johsai the second time they played during high school. When the ball rebounds off the opposing team's Libero and slams out of bounds, it's all over after that. He's picked up and spun around by Bokuto. He has his hair ruffled by pretty everyone. He's even tackled to ground by Kuroo and dogpiled on.

With the crowd going wild and the main commentator relaying the final moments, Hinata feels like he's on cloud nine. It's only when he sees gorgeous blue eyes staring down at him sweetly that he makes any move to get up. There's laughter and tears all around him but he actually doesn't start crying until he's in Kageyama's arms. 

"W-We did it," he manages. "We - Tobio - We did it."

The arms around him tighten. "We did." 

"Come on you too~" Bokuto slaps them both on the back. "Time to shake hands and then take the gold." 

After firm handshakes and promises for revenge the following year, Hinata beams when the metal is placed around his shoulders. He looks up at Kageyama, blinking back tears, and brushes his fingers against his - only for Kageyama to grab his hand firmly. He turns to Hinata and takes his other hand. As their teammates start walking off to the side to get their water bottles, Kageyama keeps him on the court where everyone can see. 

"We achieved our goal from high school," his thumbs gently rub the back of Hinata's hands. "But since then, I've developed a new goal. I can only achieve it if you say 'yes.'"

"What do you - "

Kageyama drops down to one knee. 

"T-Tobio?" A joyous feeling bubbles in the pit of his stomach. The screams of the audience fade to nothing when Kageyama's eyes soften and he starts speaking.

"I told you a while ago that I would be fine with giving up volleyball as long as I had you, remember?" Hinata nods. "That's still true. But since then, I carefully thought about what I said and it made me realize that what I want is a 'forever thing' with you. When we retire in 5 or 10 or 20 years, I want you to be right by my side as we brave a world that has nothing to do with volleyball." Hinata lets out a watery laugh. "We teammates, partners, best friends, and lovers. We're even called Japan's _Heroic Duo_ as silly as it sounds." Kageyama lets go of one hand to pull a small, black velvet box from his uniform shorts and uses his thumbnail to open it. "Can we add 'husbands' to the list?"

It's a simple silver band but it's perfect in Hinata's eyes. "We get into stupid fights over whose turn it is to do the laundry and who ate the last slice of leftover pizza," he starts. "I wear your hoodies and sweaters clean out of the dryer and hog the blankets at night. We suck at plant-keeping yet talked about getting a dog for months."

"We've always been a little stupid together," Kageyama concedes with a smile.

"Stupidly in love." _Good lord_ , he's crying fully now. "G-Get up, dummy. W-We've practically been m- _married_ for six years."

Kageyama immediately gets to his feet and the cheers of their teammates enter Hinata's head when Kageyama slips the ring on his finger while resting his forehead against his, eyes so tender as he gazes down. Without much thought, Hinata slides his fingers into the taller man's hair and pulls him down for a proper kiss. He gasps immediately after when he's swung around and dipped in front of everyone. Laughter stirs up in his throat and spills out a moment later forcing him to pull away. 

"God, y-you sap!"

"I love you."

Hinata calms down immediately and gives Kageyama his brightest smile. "I love you more." He receives a grin.

"I love you most. I win."

"I love you to infinity and beyond." Hinata leans forward and kisses the tip of his nose. "I win." Then, as he's brought back to proper standing, he glances down at his ring finger. "Let's call it a tie for now." Kageyama only shakes his head but keeps smiling. Slipping his fingers into Kageyama's, he leads them over to their cheerful teammates.

(And neither feels embarrassed, for once, when Kuroo wraps an arm around both their shoulders and asks when their 15th honeymoon will be because "Let's be honest, guys. You two have totally been married for a while now. Ain't that right, Bo?" And Bokuto nods sagely.)

**Bonus**

"I cannot believe he proposed on national television!" Oikawa screeches while throwing a handful of popcorn at the TV. "That's beyond anything I could ever do! That jerk always likes to one-up me!"

Iwaizumi glances down at the mess on the floor. "I'm not cleaning that up."

Ignoring him, Oikawa grabs his phone and quickly starts typing a message. "That brat better make me his best man or else!"

-

"Kōshi," Daichi whispers. "I'm not imagining things, right?"

Suga shakes his head slowly. "Not unless we're both imagining the same thing."

"Right." Daichi stares at the screen. "So Kageyama just proposed to Hinata - "

"Soon to be Kageyama as well."

" - in front of everyone on national television after Japan won the gold."

"Yup." Suga nuzzles his face into the crock of Daichi's neck, smiling widely when the sports commentator starts cheering along with the crowd. "I can't wait for the wedding."

-

Tsukishima sits silently with Yamaguchi, Kuroo's best friend Kenma, and Akaashi while everyone around them screams bloody murder. "It's about damn time," he says loud enough. "I thought His Majesty would choke halfway through." Yamaguchi laughs softly behind his hand. 

"Shouyou would have finished the proposal for him," Kenma throws out. "Actually, we've been talking about what he would do after he retired from volleyball and it always centers around Tobio."

"Seems like Kageyama-san made it very clear what his intentions are," Akaashi states. "I wonder what their wedding will be like."

Suddenly, Yamaguchi lets out an amused laugh. "Sorry, sorry!" He waves away their curious looks. "I just pictured Shouyou spiking his flower bouquet into the crowd."

"That'd be something." 

Their chuckles are drowned out by the crowd.

-

Natsu leans back in her chair, a contemplating look on her face. "Mom?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Does this mean nii-san will wear a dress?" 

Miss Hinata laughs. "I doubt it. Chances are," she ruffles Natsu's hair, "they'll walk down the aisle in their national volleyball jackets."

"They would!" Natsu hugs her mom while they start laughing. 

-

"So, when are you gonna' reach their level?" Ukai Senior asks while pointing to the TV. "It's been years, boys." He eyes his grandson and his grandson's lover critically. "Those boys have already surpassed you in more ways than one and you're still beating around the bush."

"U-Ukai-san, it's not - We - It's not because - " Takeda covers his red face.

His grandson just glares at him as he wraps an arm around Takeda's waist. "We're happy the way we are, old man!" 

Ukai Senior snorts. "Sure." 

_Those brats better invite me to the wedding._

**Author's Note:**

> If you have the time, please review~!!  
> Tumblr: i-just-really-love-sakura


End file.
